Steve, the Lord of the Shadows
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: What happens if the ending was different? Steve killed Darren and survived. Now he is the Lord of the Shadows. Is there anyone that can stop him?


Purestrongpoem: I was thinking what happen if the ending was different. Someone already did a ending where Darren survived so I decided to do a ending where Steve survived. I don't own Darren Shan Cirque du Freak's characters. Enjoy.

Steve, the Lord of the Shadows

It was dark and cold. The final fight was here and currently going on. Vancha and Gannen were both lying on the ground. Steve and Darren was the only one left. They were both facing each other, panting. Mr. Tiny was watching with excitement while Evanna was watching, worriedly.

Steve spoke, "So this it. This is where the fight ends."

Darren said, "Yes, it is. You must be very happy."

"Not really. I miss Creepy Crepsley and you too soon. Revenge had given a purpose in my life and now everything is going to end."

"...Everything always end."

"True... So are you ready to die?"

"We don't know that for sure. This fight will prove whose life is ending."

Darren swung his sword and moved forward. Unfortunately, Steve smashed the sword to the wall. Darren flinched in pain. Steve moved forward and stabbed Darrren with knife. Darren leaped back and threw the sword at Steve. Steve dodged while Darren pulled out another knife. Steve pushed his knife at Darren but Darren caught the knife's handle and turned it around. They continued to exchange blows after blows. Darren cut Steve's forearm while Steve did the same. Wounds appeared on both warriors. Darren had wounds on his stomach, chest and a cut on his nose while Steve had wounds on his chest and a cut on his left ear. The fight continued with both sides not backing down. Steve moved to the left and grabbed Darren's collar. He pulled and stabbed the knife at Darren's stomach. Darren gasped in pain. Even though he was in terrible pain, he still pushed forward, knocking Steve to the ground. Steve's knife was knocked out of his hand. Steve was about to push Darren off, but Darren took this opportunity to stabbed his knife through his forearm. Steve screamed in pain. Darren freed his knife and was about to stabbed him again. Steve's eyes widened in fear. As Darren was about to stabbed him, he felt a searing pain in his head. Darren clutched his head in pain and half closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away. Steve was confused by this but he wasted no time to push Darren off. He grabbed the knife from Darren's hand. Then he repeatedly stabbed Darren in the stomach. Darren gasped in pain and tried to focus. Steve laughed and waved the knife in front of Darren's face.

Steve was ranting, "This is great. Finally, after all these years, I have you. I will tortured you until you beg for death. But I won't stop there. I will..."

Steve felt something moved past his arm and looked down. He saw Darren taking a knife out of pockets of his pants. Darren was holding the knife, ready to stabbed Steve with it. Steve reacted instinctively. He pushed the knife away but it stabbed at his shoulder. Steve hissed in pain. His eyes were furious. Without thinking, he pushed the knife into Darren's heart. Darren gasped in pain and shock.

He muttered, "Damn...it."

Darren took the last breath and died. Steve grinned at the sight of the bloody Darren. But slowly his grin faded when he realized what he did.

He shouted, "Damn it. You better be alive. Don't die, I have to tortured you first. I have to have fun first. Fuck, Darren. Damn it. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to beg for death while I tortured you."

Evanna held back her tears as she watched Steve banging on Darren's dead body and shouting curses and profanities. Mr. Tiny grinned and laughed at the result of the fight. He walked over to Steve and patted him on the shoulder. Steve ignored him and continued to curse at the dead body. Mr. Tiny waited for a moment before talking.

"So it seems that you won. I placed my bets on Darren winning but this was an interesting result and fight. Either way, the fight could have gone both ways. Congratulations, my son," said Mr. Tiny.

Evanna shouted, "What?"

Steve retorted, "Congratulations? I may have won but I didn't get what I want...Wait, SON?"

Mr. Tiny nodded and said, "That is right. Both you and Darren are my sons. I need a less powerful heir so I made sure both mothers have my genes and would gave birth to you and Darren. I only need one heir but I want to see which was the stronger one and this fight proves that you are more capable than Darren. Now we can rule together, father and son!"

Steve had his mouth open, surprised. Evanna grew in size and was slowly transforming into a wolf.

She shouted angrily, "This is outrageous! How dare you! They were your sons and you used them to twist the future and..."

Mr. Tiny glared at her and said, "I didn't break any of the universe's laws. Besides the world had become boring and besides I want to make the world like it used to. A world filled with chaos and conflicts. It would be a wonderful world to live in. Besides if you rebel against me, I will make your life a living hell."

Evanna glared at her father and slowly turned back to her original form. She knew she couldn't argue with her father. The destiny was set and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Mr. Tiny ignored her glare and turned to his son who was still processing what he just learn.

Steve asked, "So...you are really my father?"

"Yes."

"I never had a father..."

"Well, now you do. I am proud of you, of what you have accomplished."

"A dad... Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you are stronger than your half brother," lied Mr. Tiny.

Steve was so happy. He had forgotten about his revenge on Darren. He couldn't believe he had a father and he was pleased with him. He loved him.

"Can I know more about you,... father?"

The word, father still sounded strange since he never had a father until now.

"Sure, son. But first we should leave. The humans will be coming this way. We still have a lot of things to talk about."

Steve nodded and was about to follow his father when he saw Gannen and Vancha still lying on the ground.

"What about them? Can I kill Vancha now."

Mr. Tiny didn't spare a look at them.

"Evanna, grab Gannen. Leave Vancha here so the others can find him."

"But why don't we just kill him?"

"No, the prophecy states that one hunter should be alive while the others are dead. Don't worry, Vancha will die but not now."

Steve nodded. Evanna grabbed Gannen and put his arm over her shoulder. She dragged Gannen as she followed her father. Steve was about to offer to help her but she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes told him not to ask and she could handle it. Steve just followed Mr. Tiny and Evanna away from this place.

~Time skip~

The vampirites and the crew of Cirque du Freak came running and searching for their friend. It didn't take long when they found what they were looking for. Erva was the first one to find Darren and Vancha. He shouted for the others and they came running in. Debbie saw the unmoving figure of Darren. She ran to him and checked his pulse. There was none. She couldn't believe it. Darren was dead. Erva fell down beside her with a shock look on his face. Tears fell down on everyone's face.

"No...NOOOOOOO! DARREN!" Debbie cried.

Debbie held onto Darren's bloody body and cried. Alice put her hand on his shoulder, hoping it would comfort her. One of the vampirites raced to Vancha and tested his pulse. He was relief to find one.

He shouted, "Alice, Vancha is still alive but his pulse is weak. He needs treatment now."

Alice shouted, "I understand. Let's take him back and treat him."

The man along with other vampirites and members of the cirque carried Vancha back. The others came and carry Darren out. Alice followed them and guided Debbie and Erva as they went to the van.

Time skip

Finally, they got back to their base. Some of the vampets were treating Vancha. Debbie and Erva were still sitting beside Darren. Debbie continued to cry while Erva looked at Darren sadly.

"He ... promised (hiccup) that we ... would be together ... after the war. (hiccup)," said Debbie.

"I am sorry."

"Please ... leave me, I need ... (hiccup) a few minutes alone."

"Alright, I will be outside."

Erva left. Debbie caressed Darren's hair. Why did he have to die? He was a sweet boy, a good person. She loved him with all her heart. She had dreamt that after the war, they would be together. But now that dream was crush by the Steve. He had won and now they have to continue to fight to win this war. She was furious. Why did Darren die while the evil and cruel Steve lived? She swore that the next time she see Steve, he will meet his end. She clutched her fist. Yes, she will kill him for what he done and took away from her. He will pay. She will have to become stronger and Steve will regret what he did. She smiled at that thought. She continued caressing Darren's hair until she was tired and fell asleep.

Purestrongpoem: I don't like this chapter. I was distracted when I wrote this. Please review.


End file.
